thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FrontierVille Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FrontierVille Fan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Angela (Talk) 05:51, 15 June 2010 re: I will look for weather pics. I think that I have somewhere link to it. I was also thinking about tutorial how to get such kind of pictures (also transparent images of items from Market) that everyone can add them too. I'll add tutorial to my Wiki blog. Dexter338 17:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, that will be good. I'm adding only new goals and don't have much time to start new account and making it again. Dexter338 20:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :: User blog:Dexter338/Getting images from game :D --Dexter338 21:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: No problem, if you will have more question or problems ask :) And please Reward from Goals put only in infobox, there is no need to have another table in articles. --Dexter338 22:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Hint is obligatory :D And dependencies not everywhere - for example not in new goals with Bears, Snakes and Groundhogs. --Dexter338 23:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I work today on Wiki a long time and make nice improvement, instead of long "style="..." you can add only ::::: class="wikitable" style="text-align: center;" ::::: Look here http://frontierville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Make_Progress&diff=prev&oldid=8012 --Dexter338 19:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Ok, done. Try: | Bonus Item = --Dexter338 19:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, I can "move" articles and files names. What you need to edit? :) --Dexter338 18:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Thanks for letting me know about the spammer, but Ajraddatz was faster :D Please use your sign in discussion: ~~~~ --Dexter338 07:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I prefer the separate pages, and on the main title of goal only links to parts. With separate we don't need to make break in articles to fit the goal template, see here and it's easier to edit. I like look of Master Farmer page :) Your layout is simpler in edit, you can make a template with list of goals, add it on Goal page and remove the current magic table :D --Dexter338 >talk< 19:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Now Goal page look really good :) It's simple to edit, but you can add style="text-align: center;" after cellpadding and cellspacing, if you do that there's no need to add it before every cell. --Dexter338 >talk< 14:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Why are you changing good title of page to : here? Did you do this on every goal page? --Dexter338 >talk< 18:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: To make things even faster here you have the link to newest quests settings file: questsettings.xml. (if you see there blank page, look in page source) Search for: 742010party1 There are four july 4 goals, just edit the last number: 1-4. --Dexter338 >talk< 22:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) "Thank you" for delete all these redirects... :/ Just tell me why? --Dexter338 >talk< 07:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hello, could you please take a look at Forum:Official Partnership with the FarmVille Wiki? Thanks, :Can you please also take a look at Project:IRC, and even go on it? Thanks, Goals You have been updating a lot of Goals lately, and congrats for that! I'm just curious, though, where are you finding the names of all these Goals? Are you that far in the game already? Keep up the good work! Jeaniedave 22:52, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Experience/Energy Regarding your changes to the Experience page, I'd prefer one column, not wrapped as it is now. One man's opinion. When I go to that page, I'm automatically starting to scroll downward. If I want to know the difference between levels 50/51, I now have to do a up/down back and forth search. Also, on/about 21 June 2010, Zynga changed the values associated with the Energy Levels. Could you please check your own maximum Energy Level for your particular Experience Level, and update it on the Energy page? Remove the temporary "unsure" note that I have on the line(s) you update. Thanks! Jeaniedave 04:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Aw Any reason why do we need to remove the " The description of the Goal reads " and make the Task table 20% ? :( User_blog:Raiine/Wiki_Format please tell if you do not agree with this :( Raiine (Talk) 09:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind :) We will stick to 20% Table of Tasks .. since almost of the page are changed already :D Raiine (Talk) 11:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) News Feed Certainly the News Feed page has grown bigger/faster than I expected. I like you idea of assigning major categories to help identify the items. But in breaking them up, the sort by column is really no longer functional. So far, I want to sort for two reasons: (1) I sort by Title in order to see if a new item needs to be added, and I can find it the quickest with a sorted list, and then (2) I sort by reward, so I can see where I can get the most "bang for the buck", regardless of the major category. For example, if I want to increase my XP, and since I can only claim 30 per day, I only want to find the highest XP, in this case 50 and 75. I'm not going to spend my time claiming lower numbers. So....there is a tradeoff here. Your solution breaks up the table for organization and simplicity, while having the benefit of sortability means a very large table. I offer another update with your categories imbedded, just so we can view the difference. Please review and let's continue to discuss the differences and pros/cons. There is also another possible solution. We could do something like the current Collections. Each collection has its own page, and then there is a master page with all collections. Maybe we apply the same logic to the News Feed. Or is that creating a lot of extra work for the editors? Jeaniedave 04:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ooopsy Hey you put The in all collection pages .. thats why it change all the title when attached to another article :) kindly look at the Collection page .. LOL :D Raiine (Talk) 11:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Congrats, you are now an administrator. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions :) 17:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Energy I's say the Energy Level should be there, but not the Meals. Energy Level helps explain the use of Energy, but I think the Meals should be separate. By the way, do you know what caused all these "Wiki Badges" to start appearing? Jeaniedave 05:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : As far as I know, the Energy Level only appears on the Energy page. Would you rather see it on a separate page? I guess I wouldn't mind it being on a separate page. A lot of the people I talk to don't understand the restriction of the Energy Level, so that's where my concern is. Jeaniedave 06:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Do you think we should add a picture of the Energy Bar on the Energy page? (something like on the Reputation page for example) Jeaniedave 06:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Hey hey, As you know one of the things that this wiki encourages is talking to others, so just saying hey to the leading award earner. :) Keep up the good work. FVF Congratulations :D I'm very happy for you and you're doing great !! Thumbs up for you :DD Raiine (Talk) 11:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, you're an admin, you don't need to ask me ;) - Go right ahead. 23:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Singular or Plural I'm starting to see a lot of missing links to pages that we used to have. Just wondering if this is related to the recent edits you are doing removing the "S" from links. Are we trying to standardize this? Just curious so I know how to do new edits. Jeaniedave 05:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Get married - Step 2 I'm on Step two of Get married.. Any tips? thanks FrontierVille Aid 07:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Order of Goals It seems to me that some goals depend on the finishing of other goals. I just "got married" and have to harvest 3 wheat, but I guess the "get ready for a baby" will come up next. If there is such a dependence, could we add that somehow to the infobox like "previous goal" and "next goal"? Ackermann 10:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I'm sorry, this already exists. Never mind my babbling. Ackermann 11:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Goals on the Decorations Pages I was recently doing some work on the decoration pages, fixing a few grammar issues, and I saw that some of them had a section for goals. All of them were out of date, and I was wondering if it would be a better idea to delete the "goal" section on the decoration pages that have them. Blaze fire12 05:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC)